


The Headcanon's of ChronicSinner

by Chronicsinner



Category: Elder Scrolls, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Joker - Fandom, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Multi, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicsinner/pseuds/Chronicsinner
Summary: A compilation of Headcanons I have written. Be warned there is some NSFW content afoot.Characters so far: Beetlejuice (Broadway), Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist), Arthur Fleck (Joker), Cicero (Skyrim), Kabu (Pokemon)
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You, Beetlejuice/You, Cicero/Listener, Greed/You, Kabu/You
Kudos: 50





	1. Arthur Fleck

Arthur has self confidence issues and probably requires reassurance from time to time.

When he has a laughing attack, you are his comfort. Kisses and backrubs soothe him.

Arthur is extremely shy at first when it comes to sex. It took a decent amount of time before your first time together because he was scared of making the first move.

Arthur is very submissive, though as your relationship progresses he will get relatively used to initiating when he is in the mood.

You were his first sexual encounter.

Arthur will randomly grab your hand or look over to you to remind himself you are really his and not his imagination.

Aftercare is extremely important to him. Please don't leave that baby by himself, He needs you.

On a bad day, he reminds himself of you in order to keep strong. He looks forward to just crashing into your arms once he gets home.

He can’t help but smile when he looks at you.

Arthur completely melts at your touch. Once you start initiating sex he is easily excitable.

He loves to run his fingers through your hair both during and out of sex. He is generally a gentle and considerate lover.

He loves burying his face into your neck and smelling the familiar fragrance of your hair.

Arthur is a simple man who enjoys the little things in a relationship. He loves watching tv with you and spending time with you in general.

Once the relationship has progressed he will love taking you by the hand and dancing with you.

Arthur will mentally beat himself up if he ever accidentally hurt your feelings whether while upset or otherwise. He may even start having a fit. He is so scared of losing you.

In general he loves to make you smile and will sometimes perform tricks or tell jokes for you when he is in a good mood.

When you cuddle against him, don’t be surprised if he kisses your forehead or pets your hair.

Arthur is an emotional drunk when he drinks.

Arthur used to try to hide or be ashamed while having a laughing attack around you, but as your relationship has grown he has been open about his own struggles and emotions more.

If he has the money he will treat you to gifts whenever he can. Again he loves to make you happy and see you smile.

Despite being a vulnerable man Arthur seeks to bring you comfort when you are upset. He will encourage you to not keep things bottled up inside and he will validate your feelings.

Arthur is deathly afraid of having kids because he thinks he wouldn’t be a good father. Despite this, if you were ever to get pregnant he would become more protective of you and the baby.

His favorite feature about you is your smile and eyes.

Arthur prefers missionary and other positions where he can look at your face during sex. It provides him comfort and reassurance.

Pet names for you include honey and angel.

Arthur loves it when you sit on his lap on the couch and kiss him. He absolutely LIVES for the feeling of your thighs on him.

He often daydreams about holding you against the wall with your legs around his waist as he makes love to you.


	2. Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Greed will look at attractive girls when they walk by, its a greedy habit. As the relationship grows it gets better over time. I know that's not the most positive headcanon but the man is the personification of greed after all! Despite his bad habit, he wouldn’t trade you for the world and he would never actually cheat on you.

On the same token, he is also the jealous type. He doesn’t like other men flirting with you and isn’t afraid to tell them off.

Because he is Greed, he is by nature possessive and isn’t afraid to leave hickeys or bite marks on you. He will get annoyed if you try to cover these in public, you are his and the world should know it.

Greed loves it when you beg for him or want him in general. It fuels his ego.

Greed sometimes wishes he was human too so he could grow old experience things only humans can with you. He won't ever tell you this though, he wants you to view him as strong.

You are one of the only people he is willing to share things with. He may still be hesitant with certain things but he will eventually give in.

Greed likes to tease you, both sexually and in general. He will photobomb your selfies and will give you rabbit ears. He may also surprise you by sneaking up on you as the Ultimate Shield.

He will get annoyed if you refuse to sleep or flirt with him in his carbon form. He wants you to be into him both as a human and a monster.

Greed is dominant in bed and can become impatient if you tease him.

He won’t admit it but he loves feeling you against him. It makes him feel almost human.

He calls you babe and doll as pet names.

Greed isn’t used to being romantic and he struggles with it at times but he tries his best. "H-heres some flowers." he will say, for example, holding them out to you.

Greed is a rough and sloppy kisser. He lets his inner animal take over.

He is willing to do different things in bed to please you. If you want to tie him up, he will let you. If you want to be tied up, he will oblige. He struggles holding back when he sees you excited, however.

Greed is very hesitant to say he loves you. He finds sappy stuff like that embarrassing. Despite this, he does secretly adore you to the highest degree.

Seeing what he does to you is a huge turn on. He loves seeing how much he can get you hot and bothered.

If He is caught blushing or being endearing, he will make up a hasty excuse out of embarrassment. You find this very cute.

Greed is a big spoon and loves enveloping you into his arms. It comforts him knowing you are all his.


	3. Beetlejuice (Broadway)

Beetlejuice is pansexual, it's pretty obvious in the show in my opinion considering how he acts towards Adam.

He has a dad bod. He is mildly overweight/chubby but definitely not fat.

He absolutely LOVES any contact with his S/O. Hugging, nuzzling, snuggling, or any other form of touching.

Beej will never cheat on his S/O and he is very protective over them.

Beej is open to both monogamy and nonmonogamy.

He may possess his S/O as a joke if they are living and he isn’t.

He is extremely destructive when upset or angry, though it takes a lot.

Beej has a high sex drive and is overly sloppy when it comes to having sex.

He is a switch, aka he can be either a Dom or Sub.

Baby boy got sharp teeth and might bite while fucking someone. He also is just a kinky ass bitch in general and is open to trying different things.

He tries to act tough, but he is a big baby that MELTs at your slightest touch.

Nicknames for his S/O is babes, babe, and doll-face.

**Beetlejuice turning human after consensual marriage headcanons:**

As a human, Beetlejuice will get giddy and excited easily over new things or feelings he hasn’t experienced before.

Beej will struggle to acclimate to the living world, but his S/O will keep him motivated to not give up.

He will often try to use his powers only to remember they aren’t there anymore.


	4. Cicero (Skyrim)

Cicero is embarrassed/shy about his feelings at first.

Cicero feels having sex with the Listener is incredibly sinful but don’t let that fool you, he does enjoy it and also wishes to please you. It’s possible the thought of it being bad excites him even more.

He is a little jealous that you were chosen as Listener instead of him, he did spend a decade trying to do just that after all. Despite this he feels incredibly lucky that YOU chose HIM.

Cicero is relatively short for a guy, around 5’3 - 5’5.

Despite acting childlike at times he is older (30-40s) and extremely intelligent.

He is extremely vocal during sex and is submissive by nature. As he gets used to you however, he will become more open to being dominant.

He clings onto you as you sleep, it is comforting for him to feel you close. He may not mention it often but because of how dangerous the guild is he is scared of losing you.

Cicero is into being hit and hurt during sex but it is not requirement. Its not something you find out until later in the relationship.

He is very protective of you. Seeing you in a dangerous situation brings out more of his sadistic assassin side.

Cicero has had sleepless nights thinking and wondering about you.

Cicero would never disrespect you by hitting you in bed, though he enjoys teasing you with his dagger from time to time.

He loves it when you bite him and pet his long copper hair. He may even return the favor.

Having you has helped his own mental health to a degree, but there is no true cure for Cicero’s madness.

Cicero enjoys seeing the marks you have left on him (hickeys, nail marks on back, etc.) He takes it as you really enjoyed yourself.

He loves to dance, sing, and tell jokes to you. He absolutely LIVES for your laughter/praise. He can be needy.

Cicero finds the taste of your blood incredibly erotic, it fuels his sex drive even more. If he ever does accidentally draw blood he will suck the wound much like someone may suck on a cut finger.

He is a rough kisser and loves to use tongue. He is capable of taking things more slowly however.

If something were to happen to you, he would go on a psychotic killing spree. He would feel like a complete failure for not protecting you.


	5. Kabu (Pokemon)

Kabu is a shorty, probably around 5’4” to 5’6”

If you are taller than him, he may be a little intimidated at first. You’ll catch him blushing as he looks up as you. 

Because Kabu is older, he is old school when it comes to relationships. He will hold the door for you, bring you flowers, give you his jacket when you are cold, etc. Chivalry is not dead when you are with him. 

He is generally quiet, but he will open up as your relationship progresses.

He will encourage you to take walks or run with him, but not because he wants to change you. He just wants to spend time with you and also improve your health if that’s what you want. 

Despite Kabu being Athletic, he doesn’t mind if you are overweight, have curves, or are thick. 

He wants to travel back to Hoenn with you someday and show you the sights. 

He loves to be touched on his chest and stomach.

Being a fire trainer, he is warm-bodied which is perfect for cold winter nights. 

When you first met Kabu, he tried to distance himself from you as he thought he was too old to make you happy. Sometimes he worries about still. 

During sex, he is relatively quiet. Any noise he makes will likely be grunts and small whimpers. You may hear him mention your name occasionally, however. 

After tournaments and battles, he loves to relax with you on the couch, watching your favorite show. He may even fall asleep as he leans on your shoulder.

During battles/tournaments, he absolutely ADORES seeing you cheer for him. It helps give him motivation. 

He rarely smiles, unless you two are in private. As old fashion as he is, he has taught himself to keep some of his feelings inside. After all, he is a gym leader and has to professional (or at least he thinks so.) 

Kabu thinks he is too old to have children which is understandable considering he is older. If you happen to get pregnant, he will be a protective and loving father. He will carry them on his shoulders while he goes on walks. 

When he feels embarrassed or feels romantic feelings for you in public, he will hold his fist to his mouth and clear his throat, trying to compose himself. Some things that may trigger this is holding his hand, clinging to his shoulder, kisses, and lewd comments.


	6. Piers (Pokemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a gift but I had never finished it; until now. Though I may add more later.

Piers is a very lanky tall boi. He may tease you about your height occasionally if you are much shorter than him.

Piers is into being dominated and likes to wear a collar. Biting, scratching, hair pulling and hickeys are all things he enjoys. 

He is very quiet and he keeps his most vulnerable emotions inside. He uses music as an outlet for his thoughts.

Despite his appearance, he is very soft. He will sing to you quietly in bed as he holds you close if you need him too so you can sleep. 

Piers doesn’t like people playing or touching his hair, but you are an exception. He loves the feeling of your fingers going through his thick locks. 

He will write you songs to express how he feels about you. 

Piers will ask you what you think of his new songs and have you look at the lyrics. He cares about your opinion more than anything. 

His favorite thing is hanging with you at home; perhaps taking a nap. 

Piers loves lazy/casual sex with you. 

If you don’t like his sister Marnie you might as well not be with him. She will always be apart of his life and don’t expect him to ever pick between you and her. 

He will on rare occasions give you gifts, like a pet pokemon, a song, or a new outfit. 

Piers loves having Jam out sessions with you: Dancing and rocking out to music with the music's volume on max


End file.
